brawlstarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Leon
Leon is a Brawler who can turn invisible for a short time when using his Super. He has medium health and high damage output if the enemy is close. As the blades travel, their damage is reduced. Leon has the fastest movement speed as well (tied with Crow and Mortis). His first Star Power, Smoke Trails, gives him an increased speed when he uses his Super and his second Star Power, Invisiheal, heals him 1000 health for the duration of his Super. Attack: Spinner Blades He fires 4 (four) long range blades in quick succession per Attack. The damage dealt depends on how far they travel before hitting their targets. Targets close to Leon take the most damage. Targets at a distance take far less damage, making his attack deal the least amount of damage in the game at far-range. Super: Smoke Bomb Leon turns himself invisible for 6 seconds, allowing him to either retreat or ambush an enemy. Enemy Brawlers will only be able to see him if they are within 4 tiles of him. Picking up Gem Grab Gems or Showdown Power Cubes or taking damage will make him visible for a split second. Holding the Brawl Ball while invisible will make him visible too. Jessie's Turret and Penny's Cannon can detect Leon if he is in range and will start attacking. Nita's Bear and Tara's shadow cannot locate him while invisible. If Leon attacks while being invisible, he will no longer be invisible. Star Powers Smoke Trails After unlocking his Star Power, Leon has increased his movement speed by 24% whenever his Super is active, allowing him to move much quicker while invisible. Invisiheal If Leon is at low health and he uses his super, he gains 6000 health over 6 seconds. He heals for 1000 health per second at a rapid pace. If he gets hit by an enemy brawler and he doesn't attack, then he'd still be gaining 1000 health. Tips *Leon's fast movement speed can be good for running away from enemies, as it is generally faster than most other brawlers. *Leon can deal an incredible amount of damage if he hits all of the blades in his attack at short range. Utilise walls and bushes to get as close as possible to enemy Brawlers and unleash a quick and deadly strike that has the potential to defeat all but the toughest of Brawlers. *With his Super, Leon can even more effectively ambush Brawlers. Use it wisely to rush Brawlers and catch them off-guard. *In Heist, Leon's Super can be used to sneak behind enemy lines to attack the safe on the other side of the map. *Leon can be used effectively in Bounty as well. His Super allows him to pick off opponents one by one, racking up huge amounts of stars for the team. *Leon's Super can prove ineffective when used near an opponent when they know your path. Using his Super when hiding in bushes can make your escape route increasingly unpredictable; by doing this, enemies can have a hard time finding him after firing at the now unoccupied bushes. *Leon's blades have deceptively long range and a spread that widens as they travel. Poke down your enemies and build up your Super before slipping into stealth to finish the job at close range. *Leon's Attack can be concentrated or spread out by strafing left or right while attacking, similarly to Bo. This is particularly useful while checking bushes and for denying more area. However, unlike Bo, since Leon's blades shoot out much faster than Bo's arrows, there is less potential for this. *Conserving ammo is also particularly more important with Leon. His mediocre health paired with his relatively slow reload speed makes him vulnerable while in close range with an enemy Brawler who has managed to dodge/survive Leon's Attacks. *Both of Leon's Star Powers are really useful for Brawl Ball, Smoke Trails can be used to snatch the ball quickly while enemies are unsuspecting of Leon's presence. and Invisiheal can grant Leon an exceptional survivability boost which lets him soak much more damage from multiple enemies who are present at their goal. *Unlike most "Assassins", Leon is used for eliminating one enemy at a time, and does not have the potential for multikills. *In Showdown, Leon has two options for playstyles, one is a Roamer and the other is a Third Party. Roamers (like Crow, Darryl etc.) walk around the map searching for potential targets and pick off one by one. Third Parties (like Mortis, Crow) search for two people who are already engaged in combat, and wait (preferably in a nearby bush) till one of the two is killed. Leon then finishes off the winning brawler and collects both power cube batches. *Leon's Smoke Trails Star Power grants him the fastest movement speed in the game for the duration of his super, making him incredibly hard to hit. This star power is also useful for making quick getaways or to engage someone faster. *Leon's Invisiheal Star Power heals him for 1000 health every second for 6 seconds (unless you attack before the Super duration ends, which is not recommended with this Star Power), which effectively gives him 6000 additional health. This is preferable over Smoke Trails in gamemodes like Gem Grab, Showdown, Siege and Lone Star, where Leon might need to collect powerups/objectives while staying invisible and also healing if detected. Voice Lines History *5/12/18: **Leon was added to the game. *7/12/18: **Leon was changed to make him visible to enemy Brawlers that he is within 4 tiles of while using his Super. *29/01/19: **Leon's Super duration was reduced to 8 seconds (from 10). **His base damage was reduced from 500 to 460 (at close range). *27/02/19: **Leon's damage was decreased from 460 to 440 (at close range). **The amount of blades required to charge his Super was increased to 9 (from 8) at close range. *15/04/19: **Leon's Super duration was reduced to 7 seconds (from 8 seconds). **He had his projectiles retextured. *31/7/19: **Leon's Star Power Invisiheal was added. *29/8/19: **Leon's Invisiheal healing was increased to 800 (from 600). *13/9/19: **The Shark Leon skin was added. *18/9/19: **Leon's Super now doesn't work against IKE turrets. *23/10/19: **Leon's Invisiheal healing was increased to 1000 (from 800) per second. **Leon's Smoke Bomb invisibility duration was decreased to 6 seconds (from 7 seconds). **He was given voice lines. **The Werewolf Leon skin was added. Skins ru:Леон